Risako
by Amberlight47
Summary: When she died, she never expected to be reborn as the younger sister of Seto Kaiba. OC
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction and Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!_

* * *

**Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.**

_Where…where am I?_

**Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.**

_W...What's that noise?_

**Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.**

_Why is it so dark? How did I get here? What-oh._ Oh.

_That's right...I died. _

_But what _is_ this place? Heaven? Hell? How am I conscious? _

**Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub. **

_What's that beat?_ The dense, heavy pulse throbbed steadily as questions desperately raced through my mind. It was warm here, I could tell you that, and it seemed like I was floating in space. Weightless and slow. It felt like I was curled up, maybe I _was_ in space. Who really knows? Although the last time I checked, I had died by being violently hit by a drunk driving, speeding blue car. My internal organs and bones getting crunched and squished under heavy, foul-smelling tires as blood splattered everywhere. Yeahhhhh. Definitely not as clean as getting sucked into an endless black hole. Maybe this is how afterlife really is? If so, then it's a bit disappointing. And really boring. Couldn't life of _at least _given us something to do once we were gone? Like maybe throw a big, colorful rave party and invite all the cool peeps like George Washington or something? Even though I'm not that big of a party person, it would of been at least _something._

For what seemed like forever, I floated in that weird pressing darkness. Spending my time either sleeping, being bored out of my mind or reflecting on a bunch of thing from fruit cakes to the cure for cancer. I'm not sure how long I was in that timeless place, it could've been long years or mere minutes-just that one day, one sweet _glorious_ day, I was _finally,_ _FINALLY _released from that sense-numbing prison.

With a sudden movement in my 'orb', as I called it, I had perked up before a couple of tense, stretched moments passed and I started to sadly pushed it off as some weird accident when I suddenly couldn't breathe. My mind whirled into overdrive as I realized that I needed _air _and my hands instantly tried to flail around, to no avail. The rest of my body tried to struggle too, but it was soon enveloped in the same tight, slimy, thing that squeezed me so tightly I thought I was about to die again, this time via suffocation, maybe a crushed body like my other death. For a slip second, I comprehended that I could feel again before my mind returned to its frantic panicking.

Something strong and slightly dusty-feeling wrapped around my head, gently pulling me as more things grabbed the rest of my body that slowly slid out of the constricting object. Shrill screams rang in the air as a soft object rubbed all over my face-and I could finally breathe again! In a few seconds, my strangely high-pitched voice joined the other one in shouting our sore lungs out. I was moved and _freezing _cold air whipped mercilessly at my body, making my cries louder, because _goddamn it this was __traumatizing! _What the _hell _just happened?! _Where am I!?_

My eyes snapped open_(when did they close in the first place) _and then instantly squeezed shut again at the blinding white lights and alarming weird blurry blue things that loomed above me. Something slightly ticklish moved over me, like the one that cleaned my face and wiped my body down before I was snuggly wrapped up in a thin cloth. Strong, sturdy objects(arms, I think) moved me before a shadow covered my face, and I slowly let my eyes open as I realized the thing holding me was blocking the lights from shining in my strangely sensitive eyes. Slowly the object came into focus.

It was a person, a woman around her early thirties, to be more precise, who looked like she'd just ran the mile.

The first thing I noticed were her eyes, an eye-catching, electrifying icy blue framed by long, thick black eyelashes that seemed to make them pop even more. Her skin was tanned and lightly messed dark hair whose bangs almost tickled my cheek as she cradled me to her chest. A thin sheen of sweat covered her face and a couple drops of the salty liquid rolled down the side of her face as she flashed me a weak, yet brilliant smile.

Her head slowly moved away, turning to face something else and I was angled towards another face that slowly cleared up. This time it was a man with soft-looking brown hair that brushed the tip of his dark, intent blue-purple eyes. He was paler than the woman and in his arms was a small, young boy who looked a lot like his carrier, except with shorter hair and eyes like the woman. A look of wide-eyed look of fascination painted across his face as the man whispered softly to him before leaning down to kiss the woman on the forehead.

"彼女は美しいです"(she's beautiful) He whispered, and I realized that they were speaking in a different language than I was used to(which was English). The sound was remotely asian, maybe Chinese? But it had sort of a different ring to it. My friend, or…who used to be my friend, spoke the language and it sounded a bit different than this one. Although I could be wrong.

The woman replied with weary words and I was carefully handed over to the man. He gently rocked his arms and hummed a soft tune as, against my wishes, I found my eyes closing.

In a few seconds, I was sound asleep.

_(Line Break)_

The next few days passed in a blur as I realized that I had somehow gotten _reborn-REBORN-_and was now a baby again. Well, it explained a lot of things-like my lack of motor control, how I have no control over my bladder, the frequent sleeps(which I spent sixty percent-and sometimes more-of my time doing), the constant need for food(...milk), and my messed up sight(although it wasn't that bad since I was half-bind in my past life and needed glasses).

Just let me say, theres a reason you don't remember your childhood. It's freaking _embarrassing. _And gross.

Two words. Diapers and breastfeeding.

_Awk_ward...

Ah yes. The life of an infant. But other than.._that stuff_, I made a few accomplishments! Like learning my name, for example! It wasn't really that hard with how often it was repeated, actually. My new name was Risako. It had a nice ring to it but I wasn't sure if I liked it better than my old name, Sarah. I was also slowly learning their language, my new mother was 'Kaa-chan'(mom in their language), and my new father was 'Tou-san'(dad). It was a bit difficult for me to grasp the fact that I was reborn, and that I would never see my friends again. And my old family. I never expected to miss them this much, but then again, you know what they say. You never know what you have until you loose it. I remember the night it hit me _that everyone was gone _and how I had screamed and wailed as a tired Kaa-chan tried to console me, light blue-violet bags under her eyes.

I guess it wasn't that bad, since I had my new family, and I accepted the fact that my past was gone. From that day on, I made sure to make as less trouble as I could for Kaa-chan and Tou-san. I think they appreciated it.

And there was my adorable big brother, Seto. He was the sweetest thing ever, I swear! Much better than my little sister…the name also ringed a small bell somewhere in my memories, but I just couldn't place a mental finger on it. He would sometimes hold me, and the way his eyes lit up was so cute! He liked to check on me a lot and play with me. It was so much fun seeing as he wasn't rough and kept gentle with me, yet it was still entertaining. He wasn't obnoxious either, and he was more quiet than most children which was nice to my new baby ears. In other words, I absolutely adored him.

Life continued on pretty good. At around five months, I said my first word.

Kaa-chan was playing with me in the living room as Seto arranged some building blocks(which he loved to do, something that I will never understand) and I had just been lost in the nice, peaceful moment when, "K-K…" My mother had perked up and was encouraging me by saying the words. Seto had momentarily stopped playing and was watching me with interest. "K…Kaa. Kaa-c-chwa. K-Kaa-chan~." I managed squealed out. My mother cooed happily at me with wide, sparkly expressive eyes that never failed to take my breath away at their sheer _beauty _and kissed my cheek, chatting excitedly. When father had come home that night, I greeted him with a happy, "Tou-san!" and he instantly dropped the black leather messenger bag he was holding in surprise.

With a happy cheer, he lifted me up and lightly spun me across the room as I screamed in excitement. He and Kaa-chan exchanged happy words and I was kissed on the forehead. Seto even joined the love fest party somewhere in between as we all had a sleepover in my room.

At six months, I started the horrifying process know as teething. Honestly? It was worse than using the bathroom in my pants and breast-feeding _combined. _Just imagine bones slowly, _torturously_ growing out of your sore, swollen gums-and JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER, tadaaaa~ another _GODDAMN FRUKING_ tooth starts to come in! There was a constant, burning itchiness in my mouth and it was worse than a mosquito bite! Not to mention occasionaly painful. _  
_

Luckily, Kaa-chan had a bit of experience and I was frequently given cool fruits to nom on, along with my teething rings that took turns being frozen in the freezer. Yay Kaa-chan!

By seven months I could sit upright, crawl, and gain enough control to knock over Seto's carefully built buildings that he made as he angrily puffed up his(_adorable chipmunk) _cheeks at me while I giggled hysterically at him. Then he would redo the building somewhere else while I crawled over to bring it down again. It became a bit of a game, to see how fast Seto could build a building and if I could knock it over before he finished. Seto was smart for his age. Really smart, like, literally called a prodigy. He knew how to write complete sentences, with perfect grammar at age two! It was a bit degrading since I can't even say my first word yet and mentally, I was older than him by fourteen years.

Nine months came and went, and I could walk. After many hard, wobbly days of supporting myself along the soft yet sturdy couch to strengthen my leg muscles, I managed to slowly toddle over to a surprised Seto who quickly ran off to tell Kaa-chan after a few seconds of staring.

Then came my first birthday which was surprisingly just the family instead of a huge party. I got a couple new toys and even managed to savor bit of cake! It was an ice-cream one(much to the delight of my STILL TEETHING mouth), so…yeah. Not that hard. I also received the first proper look at my new body in the mirror.

Held back from my face in a ponytail with two thin sky blue clips stopping the bangs from falling in my face was mousy brown hair just like Tou-san and Seto's, except with a certain messiness that foretold a future of fluffiness like Kaa-chan's. And, unfortunately, I had father's eyes too. Not that his eyes were ugly, it was just that I was desperately hoping that I could of inherited mother's, but hey, you loose some and you win some, right? Although that didn't stop me from sulking for a day or two. My skin was tawny like Kaa-chan along with the slightly delicate female facial structure and slightly chapped, tiny pink petals that were my baby lips.

But all in all, I was…pretty. Overtaking the appearance of my previous body by quite a bit. It felt nice, to say the least.

Now in my second year, I was fine-tuning all my newly re-gained skills along with learning more of the foreign language that was spoken everywhere around me. To my surprise, it was Japanese, the language of the otaku(which I once was once upon a time). But that year also came with an unexpected surprise. The ragged birth of my new brother, and heart-wrenching death of my mother that changed our lives forever. For the worst.

A few days after my first birthday, Kaa-chan revealed the news that she was pregnant again. We had thrown a small celebration and from then on, Kaa-chan's belly started to swell. By her fifth month, it was fairly obvious she was with a child, which was a bit strange. But that just meant that our new addition was going to be slightly smaller than normal. For the next nine months since the announcement, we had to deal with a overly-hormonal Kaa-chan who had mood swings every few hours(if not minutes). As if she wasn't temperamental enough when she was normal.

A few months in, we found out that the child was gonna be a boy.

And then, one night, Seto and I were suddenly taken out of our bed-blanket and all-before getting set in the back of the car with an urgently conversing mother and father in the front. I had just growled irritably and rested my head on Seto's shoulder, letting the comfort of his warmth, the soft swaying of the car, and soft whispers lull me back to rest. Seto laid his head on mine and in a flash, we were back asleep. After a while, the car stopped and the side door was wrenched open before we were carried by a panicking Tou-san into the blindingly white hospital. It took a split second for Kaa-chan to say what was wrong and she was rushed into the elevator and away from sight as Seto and I were set down on the waiting chairs. We half-listened, half-sleept as Tou-chan softly explained to us that mother was having our baby brother right now.

Even from where we were, if I strained my ears hard enough and everything was silent, I could hear Kaa-chan screaming and cursing through the walls. It honestly scared me and I felt my heart gave a sharp, uncomfortable twinge. How much pain must she be in?

I scooted a little closer to Seto and after a moment, I dozed off into a light sleep. It was the mummers of my father that woke me up after what seemed like a minute.

Rubbing my eyes and getting out a mainly silent yawn, I slowly slid down from my seat and clumsily walked over to feebly tug on the worn blue jeans that he wore. "Tou-chwan? What wrong?" I mumbled my baby talk sleepily, as he gently bent down to picked me up and cradled me to his chest, an equally tired and confused Seto is his other arm.

"Y-Your…Your K-Kaa-sans g-gone" He stuttered out, his words strangely high-pitched and choked as he clutching us even tighter to him. She was gone? What did he mean she was-the words seem to hit me like weights while my brother just tilted his head, confused. "Where did she go? When will she come back?" Seto asked, sleep weighing down his voice.

"She-she's never coming back, Seto."

Kaa-chan was dead.

She was actually dead.

I hadn't known her for really that long if you compare it to how many years I still have left, but I had gotten to know her pretty well. How could you not when the woman practically, no, LITERALLY raised you? I knew that she had a stubborn, strong willed and fiery personality like the sun. Bright, beautiful, and brave. She fizzed like sparks when she was angry and a roaring fire when she was _furious. _Yet still soft and sweet if you managed to get past some of her barriers. I…I had loved her. So very much.

And that made it hurt all the more.

My heart started to twist and tear as my eyes started to burn. I felt like screaming.

No. No. it couldn't be possible…could it?

Tou-san moved and all of the sudden, we were in a room. It was white, like everything in the hospital, with a bed in the middle. On it was a human shaped lump covered by a chalky colored blanket and a nurse moved up to us, a blue bundle in her arms. Silently, she handed Tou-san the object as he let us both down before crouching down. Shifting the blanket, I heard him let out a choked gasp as he saw his youngest's face. In a moment, I copied him.

My new baby brother…looked exactly like Kaa-chan. It was as if fate was mocking us. With fluffy tufts of black peeking out from his blanket, he was the first one with mother's hair. His skin was pale like father's, though, and his eyes…as if on que, they fluttered open and I was torn between relief and disappointment.

He had Tou-san's eyes.

A drop of salty liquid dripped on my brother's cheek and he scrunched up his face on instinct. Shakily reaching over, I wiped it off, marveling at the feeling of his wrinkly warm skin.

I guess she really was gone then. For a split second, I felt anger. Pure, raw, anger-because how _DARE _she leave me! Leave _us_! How dare she… It wasn't her fault, a small voice in my head said, if only we got here sooner, if only the doctors were better, if only she…if only, if only, if only.

But it didn't happen and she was gone. Like _them. _

Hot, never-ending tears started to track their way down my face and my throat felt like it was trying to swallow a huge, pepper-coated cotton ball. I felt myself being pulled into a hug by Tou-san as my world blurred. Every time it felt like I would stop, the reality would hit me again, and again, and again.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, I finally cried all that I could and a glass of water was offered to me by a sympathetic looking nurse. My brother's name ended up being Mokuba, as per Kaa-chan's wishes and I felt another string in my memories being tugged. I was _so close _to figuring it out-but I just _couldn't! _It was so very frustrating that I almost burst out sobbing again.

The drive home was silent as Seto held Mokuba, cradling him protectively. The best big brother. A weak smile pulled at my lips.

When we got home, father put us to bed before mixing up a bottle of the many formula mixes that the hospital had given us. I guess it was a sorry-for-your-loss gift of sorts.

The moment Tou-san left my room after sloppily tucking me in, I snuck out of my bed and opened the door. Slipping out and silently closing it behind me, I instantly found Seto's room across the hall. Silently entering it, I across the cream colored carpet to his bed. As I stood there, Seto turned to face me. "Risa?" He asked in a questioning tone, and I quietly replied. "Onii-chan*, can I sleep with you?" Nodding, he scooted over as I snuck into the cover. The bed was already warm because of Seto, something I was grateful for as I curled up next to him. It took a couple minutes before I fell asleep, taking comfort in the presence of my big brother.

In the middle of the night, I awoke to father's sobs in the room next to ours and listened to it for a while. The heart-wrenching gasps and ragged breaths before burying my head in the covers and shuffling closer to Seto. I would give him his privacy to grieve.

Now, you see, Tou-san was the one that made the money in the family, almost rarely home and hence the more formal honorific, San. Now with Mokuba to take care of, he wasn't able to get to his job. Luckily, his boss was sympathetic and allowed him a 6 month paid break, but no more than that. So everyday, father taught us how to take care of Mokuba. When to feed him, how to change diapers, what he could and couldn't eat, etc. We didn't have enough money for a baby sitter since originally, Tou-san's job was only enough to support three people comfortably. That was himself, Kaa-chan, and Seto. But then I came and he worked longer hours, and now Mokuba was here. Although mother is gone now, the money is still strained.

I have a feeling that somewhere in his heart, father half blamed Mokuba for Kaa-chan's death. It made him treat the clueless baby a bit coldly, whether he knew it or not. I think Seto noticed something too and he started, too, started to distance himself a bit from Mokuba. If anything, it was because he caught on a bit to Tou-san's example and knew that somehow, our brother was responsible for the reason his mother was gone. Although it wasn't really his fault. He didn't really _ask _to be born, did he?

Six months came and went surprisingly fast-and father was gone. Everyday, he would come home later and later and more tired every day. Starting from a minute or so to long, pressuring hours. Throwing himself into his work in hopes of numbing the pain that came with his wife's death. Leaving Seto and I to slowly raise Mokuba ourselves, me teaching him and Seto how to do basic math and a bit of history seeing as I never learned the complicated Japanese Kana-Kanji thing, while Seto taught us the Japanese that he knew and the words he would write. Which was surprisingly a lot.

A year came and went, then another. Mokie, a nickname Seto came up with since his original name was a bit too long for everyday use, was a gentle and quite spirit much like father(it still befuddled me how he and Kaa-chan got together with their clashing personalities-I guess the whole opposites attract thing really _does_ exists)with a twist of passion and fire when his emotions flared. During that time, I tried to tie us three together, tighter and tighter, for it's important to have good relations with your family. Unfortunately, I learned that the hard way in my past life. Seto's side was looser than me and Mokuba, but it was getting there, I hope, at least.

He had his first and second birthday(Seto and I had ours too), and Tou-san got us some gifts, although not showing up at all. Within these two years, he managed to take his first step, speak his first words('Risa' first, to my delight coughbraggingrightscough, shortly followed by a 'Seto'), and it was a third through the second year when we received the news of our father's hospitalization. I had seen it coming for a while now, and as we stared at the sunken, deprived face of the corpse that used to be our father, I could only felt a surge of anger in my chest mixed with a dark undertone of the bitter, sour tang of sadness_(the only parental figure I had left was gone now. And we were to fend for ourselves)_, pain_(Although he might of lost connection with us in the past few years, I can still remember a time when he was one of the brilliant rays of sunshine that lit my world)_, regret_(I wish I had gotten a chance to tell him how much he means to me-to us)_, and guilt(_if only I had stopped him_).

But he would leave us when we had just let go of our mother? Did he not remember that he had three children to take care of? THE OLDEST OF WHICH WAS 7?! But he actually brought on his own death, knowing, _KNOWING _that we were unable to take care of ourselves! He was weak! Pathetic!

Hatred almost overwhelmed that anger, and I swore that day to never, _EVER _become that sad excuse for a parent. That I would keep Seto and Mokuba safe-that only the strongest of forces would pry them from my cold, unwilling, dead hands. And even then, I would fight my hardest.

Steeling my resolve, I briskly swept my brothers out of the suffocating white room to spend the final nights inside our house.

_(Line Break)_

A couple days later, we attended a dreary funeral where random people who I had NEVER seen before whispered behind their hands at the 'poor orphan children' and our so-called 'relatives' robbed us of everything in our will(except for a some cash that I stole from my parent's drawer and stuffed in my pillow case, a proud total of $107) before we were thrown in the orphanage. I barely managed to reign in my temper and had to stop Seto from going into a frenzy the whole time. There would be time to deal with this, we just had to wait. It was best to plan ahead before making any moves.

The young caretaker looked tired and weary as she accepted us in the orphanage and showed us to our room, something the size of a walk-in closet-at the most. We would have to share, but it wasn't too much of a problem. I placed the sheets I had taken from Seto's bed on top of the white one that was already laid down, and Seto placed the pillow he was holding onto it. Maybe it wasn't the best, or most comfortable, but it was more than most of the kids here got.

I stuffed the money inside of the mattress, making sure it was in a safe place as Seto handed me the clothes inside of his messenger bag-which I folded and placed on a small wooden drawer along with my sketchbook and a collection of regular and colored pencils. Seto's favorite chessboard was placed with them. On the ground, I put the small green alarm clock. Finally, we replaced the thin, scratchy, moth-bitten blanket with our own fluffy one, again from Seto's bed(since it was the biggest).

Mokuba yawned, an adorable breathy sound and I checked the time. 2:36. An hour past his nap time.

Getting the boys to take off their shoes while I kicked my own sneakers off, we all snuggled into the bed. I was pressed against the wall with Mokuba in the middle and Seto on the outside. It was barely big enough to fit all of us so we had to squeeze a bit and the mattress was rock hard unlike the soft bounce of our old ones. Moku squirmed a lot before settling down and I shifted a couple times myself. We soon fell into a light sleep, tired from today's activities.

* * *

_*Onii-chan means big brother in Japanese._

_Thank you for reading the first chapter, I'll be rewriting the second one a bit(having already fixed this one up)._


	2. Chapter 2: Orphanage Days

I awoke to the sound of shrill tinkling bells and shouting and my narrowed eyes instantly shot towards the door. The luminous orange hall light casted running shadows across the floor of our room as the heavy thump of footsteps repeatedly passed by as the other orphans ran by. Brushing it off and laying back down, the bright red letters on the alarm clock caught my eyes, 6:02. It was pretty late and-DINNER! Everything pieced together, and I sat up, the cover sliding off my body.

Climbing over the warm sleeping bodies of my brothers, I let my feet touch the cold hardwood floor and felt goosebumps appear along my body as a shiver racked my small frame. Shaking Seto's shoulder, I hastily whispered in his ear, "Wake up! It's time to eat!" he stirred and brushed my hand away before snuggling deeper inside the covers. "5 more minutes…" I sighed and pulled my shoes on. "Fine."

Opening the door, a whoosh of air blew pass me as another kid rushed by. My eyes followed the kid as he took a sharp turn around the corner and disappeared from sight. With a frown, I stepped into the hall and shut the gently shut the creaky door as quiet as I could before following the path that the boy took. Going around the bend, I saw a staircase and made my way down. Another child whipped past me into the first room on the right and I braved the wind of the aftermath before repeating his actions. The door was wide open and the moment I saw what was inside, I resisted the urge to instantly leave and instead, took in the sight.

It was something like the dining room, with a long table with plates of food, somewhat like a buffet. There was a swarm of moving bodies, of all different ages, occupying the room and fighting for the platters as screams and shouts rang in the air. There was basically no food left other than a few scraps of chicken on the ground and one or two scoops of mash potatoe splattered on the wall.

Well, now I knew why everyone was in such a rush.

Turning on my heel, I sighed and returned to my room. Seto and I could wait until morning for food, but Mokuba will probably complain. I didn't like the idea of my brothers not being able to eat dinner, but there wasn't any food left-and like heck I was gonna throw myself into that viscous mass just for a piece of bread that probably got dropped on the ground a couple times. Yes, that would't do at all.

Kicking off my shoes, I crawled back into bed and revealed in the warmth of other people.

_(Line Break)_

"…nee…Risa-nee…Risa-nee!" I started and opened my eyes to see Mokuba above me, pouting. "Yes Mokie?" I asked tiredly, trying to blink away my sleep. "I'm hungry!" I was expecting this. Yawning, I brought up a arm from under to covers to slowly rub at my eyes, "What time is it?" "Uh, um…" Mokuba looked at the clock, "Four dot two three." Four twenty three? I looked at the window, the sky was a dark gray color, morning. I should start restricting nap time.

"Moku…it's a little early." "But…I'm hungry…" He cast me The Eyes and I instantly lost the fight. "Okay, okay." I wriggled out of the cover and did a long, tense stretch before putting my shoes on before helping Mokuba with his. Once we were done, I led the both of us outside the door and shut it behind me. We walked down to the main hall where the dining room was and I started to peek into each of the rooms until we found the kitchen. Luckily, it was empty.

Pulling Mokuba inside behind me, I softly shut the door and examined the room more thoroughly. "Mokie, can you help me and put that stool in front of the stove?" I pointed out both things and he nodded, "Okay Risa-nee!" While he started his quest, I opened up the fridge and scanned the insides as cool air slowly seeped out at me. Finding what I was looking, I took the eggs and took them out, shutting the fridge door behind me. Mokuba had almost finished drag gin the chair over so I inched the carton onto the area by the stove and started to look for the spatula, pan, salt, a plate, and oil. Along the way, I slip four pieces of bread into the toaster.

Once I had finally found all my supplies with the help of my brother, I stood on the stool and set the frying pan on the stove. "Stay away Mokie, I don't want you to get hurt." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod and shuffle to stand near the door. Satisfied with his distance, I turned the flames to high and leaked some oil into the skillet before setting the container down again. Then I opened up the carton of eggs and took out three of them. Cracking them and letting the insides fall cleanly onto the pan, I threw the shell away in the trashcan by my feet before repeating the process with the rest. When I was done with that, I shook the salt over it a couple times and grabbed the spatula, wasting no time in scrambling the eggs.

Once they were mixed up, I let it cook on the heat for a little while longer before flipping it over. They landed with a sharp sizzle as the scent of eggs started to fill the air. I could hear the toaster pop up behind me. Soon, they were done and I slid them onto one side of the plate. Moving to the toaster, I put the bread on the other along with a napkin and some forks before handing it to a smiling Mokuba. "Careful, it's hot." I warned as I started to climb the counter. Hearing a "Ok" behind me, I opened up the second cabinet and grabbed three glasses. Getting down, I set them on the ground and fetched the milk from the fridge. Carefully, I poured a generous about of milk in each cup before putting the milk back. Remembering the eggs, I stuck them back in their original spot and opened the door. Grabbing the cups in my arms, I led Mokuba back to our room.

When we reached the door, I set the glasses down and turned the doorknob, opening the door. Mokuba went in first as I got the milk and we set them in the middle of the floor. I shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Seto, it's time to wake up." He groaned and rolled over, "Seto. Seto. Seto. Seto." I repeated, poking his cheek, "Seto-" "I'm up!" he shouted, getting out of the covers. "Good, we made breakfast! I bet you're hungary after yesterday!" I smiled as we both sat down.

It was nice, peaceful with small, soft mindless conversation that seemed to cheer Seto up. Out of all of us, he took the death of Tou-san the hardest.

When we finished, Seto brought the dishes to the sink for us, as a thanks for cooking, with a description of where it was from me. When he got back, we all played some chess together. Seto was really good at chess, and it hurt my ego a bit whenever I was beat by him. I _did_ win most of the rounds simply because of my mental advantage, but Seto caught on to my technique fast and learned from both of our mistakes. Mokuba also played against us, as clever as Seto, he could be considered a prodigy too. I'm so proud of them...

As we plated, there would occasionally be footsteps passing by our room, orphans trying to get breakfast first I'm guessing, and somewhere around eight to nine o'clock, the bell tinkled. Immediately after, a stampede followed. My two brother looked at the door with fearful surprise as the room shook slightly and I let out a giggle at their expressions, "Thats why I could't get any dinner for you guys." they just stared at me in shock and I smiled cheerfully.

Fortunately, since we already ate, we didn't have to join in the war that was the dining room, and instead, Seto and I started Mokuba's daily lessons. He was a fast learner like his brother and caught on to everything pretty fast. We were currently working on his math skills, the numbers one to a hundred he mostly got, albeit stumbling a bit on some. Thirty seven and sixty nine were common ones. He was good enough, and could write too. Sloppy and messy, yes, but what do you expect from a two year old?

His addition skills were what we were currently working with. Mokuba could do anything plus one and zero, struggled a bit on twos, and three is what he's getting to. 'Okay Mokie, If I had five oranges," I held up five fingers to show my point, "And Seto gave me three more, how many oranges would I have?" I held up three fingers on another hand. "5+3…" Mokuba said, counting on his fingers, "So…Eight?" I clapped my hands, "Yup!" "How about 7+3?" Seto asked, and Mokuba thought for a moment, face screwed up in concentration. I resisted the urge to hug him. "Ten?" I nodded and the lesson passed quickly. Next up was Language. Seto was a surprisingly good teacher despite being so young, and was pretty patient too.

When that was done, we took a break and did a couple strategy games like tick-tack-toe, rock paper scissor, and twenty questions(the first one to guess the answer wins) while having a snack. It was around twelve by then and most of the kids were gone, so I went to scavenge in the kitchen. The only snack-like things they had were fruits sitting in a bowl on the counter. I grabbed an apple, a pear, and a banana.

Returning the room, I displayed what I got, "They only had fruits, so which ones do you want?" Mokuba chose the banana while Seto let me pick first. I knew that out of the two, Seto preferred apples so I took the pear. My brothers continued their games as I took a bite of my pear, letting out a content hum once I felt the cool, sweet fruit enter my mouth. Swallowing, I took another bite and a bit of juice dripped down my chin and I used my tongue to lick some up before wiping the rest away with my shirt sleeve. Pretty soon, I had ate most of the fruit, just leaving the core which I set aside and joined in the games.

Seto threw away the cores and peel while I played with Mokuba and when he got back we played twenty questions. In the middle of playing, the bell rang and feet thundered to the dining room. I checked the time, 12:36 "Ah, sorry. I forgot it was lunch time. How about we eat later?" They both nodded their agreement and Mokie looked out the window, "Risa-nee, Seto-nii, can we go outside?" I followed his gaze. It _was _a pretty beautiful day outside, I wonder how we didn't notice until now. I looked to Seto for his thoughts and he gazed through the window, "Yeah, it looks like a nice day." So we all put on our shoes and walked down the stairs, past the havoc of the dining hall, and to the front door. Seto held the door open for us as we walked underneath his arm and he shut it after us. We went around the house to the medium sized back yard and Mokuba frowned. "I left my ball at home…" Yeah, there wasn't really anything to do here-tag! We could play tag, a childhood classic. I had explained this game to them before and we played it a couple times so they should get it.

With a cheshire grin, I tapped Mokie on the shoulder, "Tag!" and started to run. Looking back, I saw Mokie poke a surprised Seto, who instantly locked eyes with me, a sharp glint entering his icy orbs. I gulped, suddenly fearing for my life as Seto took off after me and a scream ripped itself from my throat. For the next hour or so, we played the game before I called peace and we sat under a large, shady tree together, Seto in the middle as we leaned on him. A small breeze blew passed us and I closed my eyes to enjoy it. It truly was a lovely day. We went inside when Moki's stomach began to growl and I checked the dining room to make sure no one was there. Thankfully, it was deserted. So was the kitchen.

With what was in the kitchen, I measured, washed, and cooked a pot of rice in the rice cooker with the help of my brothers. I had Seto help me reach the higher items until we had a good supply of veggies, meat, dairy, and utensils in our grasp. Again using the stool, I first stuck the frozen beef in hot water to warm it up and cracked two eggs in the skillet before asking for the meat which Mokuba handed to me. Placing it on the chopping board, I chopped it up into thin even slices along with some leeks while Seto scrambled the eggs for me and Mokie pealed the onion. In a separate skillet provided by Mokuba, I dumped in the beef and leeks before asking for a cup of water, which was quickly handed to me by Seto after a couple moments. Mokie handed me the onion and I chopped it up four by four, adding it into the skillet with the beef. Stirring the mixture, I remembered Seto's egg and told him to put it onto a plate. It was a little over cooked but basically nothing to worry about.

Pouring in a bit of water and oil, I quickly stirred as the combination popped and snapped at me, hissing mentally at the heat. A little water and minutes later, it was pretty much done so I poured it into a big bowl and asked my brothers to bring that and the eggs to our room. While they did, I stacked three bowl with a pair of chopsticks for each and put the unused ingredients back. When Mokuba and Seto came back, I had them wash their hands while I scooped all the rice out of the rice cooker into a large bowl. Carrying that with Seto balancing the bowls and Mokie holding the chopsticks, we made the final trip to our room.

When we were there, I realized that we didn't have any napkins and Mokie offered to get them. A while passed and when he didn't return, Seto and I shared a concerned look before deciding to look for him. Five minutes later, and we stood frozen, watching as Mokuba was shoved around in a group of kids a year or two older than me. Quickly recovering, I burst inside the circle and instantly slapped the person currently holding Mokuba, a satisfying smack resounding in the air as I put in all my force into it and tore my baby brother from their grasp, mentally wincing at the burning sensation on my hand. Clutching him close to me as he burrowed his head in my chest, I quickly checked over his injuries-and I felt my vision tint red. He had a couple visible red marks that would probably turn into bruises, scuff marks, and multiple scratches that were welling up with blood. Gently laying Mokie on the ground with a kiss to his forehead, I felt another flair of anger as I wiped away some of his tears, and stood up.

My hair fell into my face, obscuring my expression before I lifted my head and sent them the most _vicious, hatred-filled _glare as my lips slowly twitched up into a full blow, sadistic grin. They…they _dared _to hurt _**Mokuba? **__MY__** Mokuba?"**_ The one that I slapped was holding back tears as the others glared at me. "HEY! What do you think you're doing!?" One of them yelled at me before charging with a raised fist. At the last moment, I stepped to the side and he hit air.

Seeing as how I was in the body of a little girl who still hasn't fully developed all her motor skills yet, there wasn't really anything I could do except revert to classic elementary fighting-pulling hair and scratching.

Diving, I knocked the boy's legs out from under his body and he fell with a shout as his heavy body missed me by a centimeter. Instantly pouncing on him, I proceeded to drag my drag my fairly long nails down his face, digging them into the soft skin as his hand instantly came up to grasp at mine, screaming his lungs out trying to pull them off him as I drew the first blood. Then the second. Then the third.

Irritated, I slapped his hands away and went for the hair, grasping a handful of strands and pulling as hard as I could. It was hard to pull out so many at the same time, so I switched to two or three hairs at a time, plucking them mercilessly.

The boy sobbed heavily and I let him go. There were other to punish as well, after all.

Tearing my gaze away from the boy's face, I relinquished my grip and my maniacal grin appeared again as I saw the frozen figures of the other kids, their expression twisted into lovely mixture of terror and panic. A small giggle from my lips snapped them out of their captivation and they screamed while scrambling to get away.

Once all of them had fade out of my sight, the tint left my vision and I let my face loosen up to a look of worry and light disgust before getting off the shaking body beneath me.

I rushed over to my baby brother. Huh, I guess a bit of Kaa-chan _did _get into my DNA. I mean, of course, since I'm her child, but I have a whole different personality from already living, so it was a bit of a surprise what parts of them got into it.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly(except now Seto seemed a bit tense and uneasy around me-oh, I should of made him cover his eyes-) as I patched up Mokuba with a first aid kit found in the living room and we all went to bed after a little talk, a slightly cold lunch, and dinner.

Days passed, and we would have daily lessons(that the orphanage provided, thankfully) and my brother would play chess in the classroom, or whatever they do, sometimes with observers while I snuck out of the orphanage to do little odd jobs like maybe weeding yards or sweeping streets for a couple of coins. I would return tired and then we would all take a bath at the nearby public bath house(which orphans were allowed in for free once every week). Sometimes at night, they would still ask me to sing them to sleep which made me feel all nice and tingly and warm inside to know that they would come to me for comfort. Even though Seto was the oldest, I liked to think that I was(although sometimes, I didn't act like it. Like that one time, Mokie and I pulled a prank on Seto-he still held a grudge to this day). It was just a mind trick thing that had to do with being mentally older than you actually were along with having a (bratty, ungrateful-oh how I love Mokuba and Seto. _They _never slapped me every time I wanted a hug) sibling in your past life.

Unfortunately, Mokie still got bullied because of how soft, sweet and quiet he was, not that I'll have him any other way, so Seto and I made sure not to leave him alone when he was in a public place(aka, anywhere other than our room). Speaking of Seto and Mokuba, my big brother was slowly warming up to Mokie, albeit still seem uncaring to him on the outside. We still made our own food in the kitchen and when Seto's birthday came around(October 25), I sneaked out and used the money to buy us some pudding and a gift at a nearby convenient store. Ignoring the suspicious looking cashier who probably called the police once I left. It wasn't too much but still a treat. I wasn't sure what he wanted, so I got him a rubix cube which he luckily liked and cooked beef fillet, one of my specialties. Which was a bit of a rarity seeing as how we didn't usually have beef. Christmas was next, and I got us all a new game to play, Monopoly, which was one of my favorites in my past life.

Although we didn't have our lessons anymore because of the schooling the orphanage provided, Mokie still asked for Seto and I to teach him things like how to count to his thousands and cook. The latter which I gladly taught, even though there was a small voice in my head that said that cooking wasn't manly-he was _Mokuba_. It was basically a _crime _to deny that adorable, fluffy face anything(but then again, I might be biased. At least Seto stops me from spoiling him_ too_ much)!

Months went by, and Seto, Mokuba, and I got lots of adoption requests, mostly Seto. We all denied it unless they would adopt all of us.

Nobody wanted the full package.

Two and a half year passed, Seto was ten, Mokie was five, and I was seven and a half when we got an announcement.

"Children," Miss Rui, one of the orphanage workers announced, "today, Mr. Kaiba will be paying us a visit-" I tuned her out for a moment when I heard that name. It was familiar just like Seto and Mokuba…oh! I was so close to figuring it out! What was the final piece?! "-So be sure to behave!" She finished up with a smile and chatter erupted around us. No wonder, this was basically the first thing that has ever happened in the orphanage other than new additions, and many kids were talking about being possible adopted by this Mr. Kaiba. Apparently he was the famous owner of a big business.

Besides me, I saw Seto adopt a thoughtful expression as Mokuba chatter excitedly to us. What was he planning? One o'clock came and I trying to see past the other kids pasted to the windows by jumping. I was unsuccessful, but managed to catch a glimpse of an impressive looking white limo pulling up to our street and crowds of reporters crowding the lawn before another body blocked my sight. Soon, I heard the snapping of various cameras going off and a few minutes later, the door opened to reveal A stern looking man with graying black hair, sideburns, big eyebrows, and a mustache.

Looking around, I realized that Seto was no where to be found. "Mokie, do you know where Seto is?" Mokuba blinked and looked around, realizing that his big brother was gone, "I don't know, Risa-nee! Maybe he got lost!" I hummed thoughtfully and took Mokuba's hand, it was possible in this crowd, albeit I highly doubt it. "'C'mon, lets go find him."

We looked around the living room first, pushing past the huge mass of bodies that had gathered for Mr. Kaiba's appearance for about twenty minutes or so, occasionally sitting down to take a break before moving on to the hall. We peaked past every door with no avail and went up the stairs to check our room, picking up two apples on the way. We took a short break in our Seto-less bedroom to eat the fruits before continuing our search. About half an hour later, Mokuba and I opened the classroom door to _finally _see Seto…wining a chess match against Mr. Kaiba.

"Seto…what are you doing?" I frowned as Mokie grasped my pants, hiding behind me at the appearance of a new person(shy as always) with his eyes peaking out at the business man. Our brother looked up and his victorious smirk turned into a soft smile, "Risa, Mokie, we've just been adopted by Mr. Kaiba. _All three of us._" he said a happy cool, heavily emphasizing the last three words. How the heck did he say that so calmly-wait. What? _  
_

"What?" I repeated out loud, staring at Seto as if he'd grown two heads, "When?_ How?_" "I won a chess game and the bet was adoption." My eye twitched. Are you serious?! We got adopted by a _chess game!? _…Wow. I thought that the owner of a big business company would be a bit smarter than that. But then again, _no body _has ever really beat Seto in a chess game. But then again, he only played with me and Mokuba, and we were five and sixteen mentally. And really? I pretty much never played chess in my life before meeting Seto. Behind my legs, Mokuba cheered and ran up to hug our brother, who stiffened for a moment before hugging back while I just stood in the doorway dumbly.

The paperwork was done in an hour and we were going to be picked up tomorrow to go home-_home. We had a home now-_what happened fully hit me and I tackle-hugged Seto. "OMGTHANKYOUSOMUCH!" I literally screamed and proceeded to cuddle to life out of both of my brothers. A few hours later, Seto got irritated and shoved me off him with a low growl of "Stop that!"

You think I listened to him? Pfft. No.

_(Small Omake)_

"…Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you cheat?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Seto?"

"Maybe."

* * *

_I was gonna crack a joke about how Gozaburo kinda looks(and acts) like Hitler before deciding that it would probably be __offensive. But seriously, doesn't he remind you of him? XD _

_Anyway, thanks to all those that favorited, reviewed, and followed! School for me will start this week so I'm not gonna have the opportunity to update as much, sorry. I'll try my best though. Also, please excuse any typos or grammar mistakes. I don't re-read all of my story(I try, I __swear! Blame my short attention span! TT^TT) and there's nobody that does it for me. If anything doesn't make sense or need fixing, feel free to tell me in the reviews or in PMs(I had planned to fix some things but then I forgot what I was going to do. (-_-;) And the end might seemed rush since I'm _really _not used to writing such long chapters. Ever._

_Have a nice day! Or night!_


End file.
